Code Geass: Return to Tokyo
by Ms. Peka2010
Summary: Lelouche and C2 have return to Tokyo, but for what reason? And why are people talking about them without fear and in the open? Read and found out.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS. IT BELONGS TO Ichirou Ohkouchi & Goro Taniguchi**

**Code Geass: Return to Tokyo **

"**Kids these days, always on a hurry," said a woman sitting in the middle of a group sitting on a bench of the subway station. "When I was their age I didn't knew my husband."**

"**Well, it is a crazy world that we live in. The most powerful person in the world it's a 16 year old girl, and her aid it's a masked man name Zero," said a second woman in the group of three. She gave a quick glance at the couple standing a couple of feet away from their sit. "They look cute and in love."**

"**That's not what I mean. What I mean is how they are going to support the child?" said the first woman looking at her friends with concerned. "It has been a little over a year since the death of the Demon King and the peace it's fragile. I think I am worry about their future and ours."**

"**Well there is nothing anyone can do about it," said the second woman trying to at ease her friend.**

"**I think it is a shame that young people ended this way. They have so many possibilities on their lives," said the third woman of the group. "He looks at least 18 and has finish high school, but the girl must have drop out because of the pregnancy. Probably he was made to drop out of college to provide his family. What a shame. And poor baby for not getting more than the essentials."**

**Silence fill the group as each one reflected on their words. Those words had reached the ears of the young couple standing near a column. Yes, the couple was young and they were expecting a child. The girl did look 16 but in reality she was older than those women. C2 was a new person this day, for she was creating life. In the past an idea like this would be a crazy thought for her but now she was glad that she was an immortal woman and won't die during childbirth. She felt more human and more loved than ever before. She couldn't help but hold more tide to the boy's protective embrace. He for his part tried to embrace more and hopefully comfort her on any way possible. Lelouche was 18 but he will be so until the ended of time. He was "normal" boy now. The only weights he carries on his young shoulders: C2, baby and the rebuilding of the new Geass order. He was almost the happiest man alive; he missed his little sister Nunnally very much. But he would not change anything to be with her. After a short moment of wondering on his thought he realizes a wet spot on his shirt. He looks down and sees a clear tear coming out of the close eyes of C2. Lowering his head to rest on top of C2's, he kisses it.**

"**Why are you crying?" said Lelouche sounding concern by what was happening. He suspected that those tears were the result of the word those women. "Don't listen to those nasty women, honey. We will be okay."**

"**But it hurts. 'Shame' they said. It is wrong for us to have a family," said C2 holding hard to Lelouche. "And they are calling you Demon King. Why can anybody see thru your stupid plan?"**

"**Well, that means it worked, so now we can be happy," said Lelouche trying to act unchanged by the words of the women. "The most important thing is that we have each other and I am here to protect you from any harm for as long we shall live."**

"**Can you blamed me for feeling uncomfortable by those comments," said C2 starting to get mad. "You know, they doubt we can become good parents and we cannot provide for the baby. It gets me," said C2 sounding more relax. "Looked at them still looking at us, as if we were freaks we are immortal but we still look human." **

"**Shall we show them how human were," said Lelouche raising C2's head by the chin and planting a soft kiss on her pink lips. They are cold; he thought well it is winter, sweet and tease like vanilla and almonds. The soft kiss became a bit passionate that made those lookers blush and the couple to tongue wrestle. Lelouche breaks the kiss and turns to see the pack of the gossiping woman that were looking away from them. He still could read their minds and what they were thinking but none of it matter to him now. Soon the train arrived at the station.**

"**I think this is the train that will take us to the shop you needed to come for," said Lelouche breaking his embrace with C2. **

"**I needed to come," said C2 grabbing Lelouche's right hand. She could feel the cold mental surrounding his ring finger: a thick Platinum band. Thinking about it made her smile. "The **_**baby**_** needed to come. **_**He**_** didn't like anything in all the shops in California, so mommy showed him a catalog from this store in Tokyo and he loved it," said C2 walking to the train and rubbing her belly thru the pink outer coat.**

"**So **_**he,**_** wanted to come all the way to Tokyo and buy **_**his **_**clothes and **_**his **_**needs," said Lelouche looking for an empty seat on the train, and luck would have it. "I think you better sit down in this seat, C2." So she did, and he had no other choice than to stand. **

"**Do you think that if we find someone from our past, will they recognize us?" asked C2 trying to look beyond Lelouche flat stomach. "We are going to a very popular site."**

"**No, it is winter and you are well covered. Your hair its tuck away in the hat, and me, well, I don't think people will stop and examine more than they have to. And I am wearing a hat to covered my black hair and I think my voice has deepen more than what it was a year ago. And to top things of: I am death. And the death do not resurrected themselves from the graves," said Lelouche looking at the window.**

**In the year away from the city it had change so much that he could not believed the scenery thru the window. It was the Shinshiku ghetto rebuilt to its original state. High-rises, parks, luxurious apartment buildings and a newly open university dedicated to Japanese History. Mr. Ohgi is doing an excellent job as prime minister. He looked and somehow he was sad for that ghetto was the birth place of his destiny: Zero. **

"**Sad to see it changed," asked C2 looking upward.**

"**I don't know. How I feel about it," said Lelouche looking at the window. "I think I am a bit; it was where all began two years ago. The black knights, Geass, Zero and you. And I am glad because it shows signs of what I wanted to achieved. My dream of a gentler world for her and all the dear ones," answered Lelouche with honesty and warm. "How about you do miss it?"**

"**I am glad that it happened or my wish would not have been gradated," said C2. "And I am glad that no more children will grow up in the world you grew up in. Sometimes I wonder of how it Kallen doing and the others. They did grow on me," said C2 a bit embarrass for what she had just said.**

"**Yeah me too," said Lelouche. "I think Kallen it's a college student by now and the other should have normal civilian lives. They should be accomplishing their goals and dreams by now. They should be happy and a symbol to Japan. I think this one it's our stop."**

"**Why did the baby want so many cute things, C2?" said Lelouche carrying twelve store bags full of everything a baby should need for the first months. "I think some of these things could be bought in California."**

"**No and no, this is where I always thought I would buy the perfected clothes for our little demon," said C2 walking ahead of Lelouche in the crowed shopping mall. She was lucky she only carry a small bag with an outfit of Cheese-kun for the baby. "And it's the only store to have Cheese-kun baby clothes."**

"**I hate that yellow thing," said Lelouche walking behind her, and he could not resist to smile at what he saw looking: a very happy witch. **


End file.
